House Guest
by Illusionary Ghost
Summary: A new guest is 'forced' to come live in the Tendo's House, however normal antics ensue as always. -complete-
1. Part 1 of 5

(Yashira's Note: I have no idea when I wrote this, but I know it's not recent. I have about a total of 5 parts completed which I will put up. If it's at all interesting and you'd like to see more, just let me know. I'm currently occupied with several Inuyasha fics I have on my desk, but I can always take some time out if there's an interest for it. ^_^ )

(Standard Disclaimer: First and foremost all characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi and in no way should this work be sold, bought...etc... This is a story meant only to entertain... ie. it's like a free fansub, you pass it around, but pay absolutely NO money for it.)

A warning: Because most people are familiar with how things look I'll do my best not to waste time on descriptions that could best be used elsewhere. Anyway, on with the tale.

***A Ranma ½ Fanfic****

House Guest

Part 1 of 5

Enter Risa

"RANMA, you get back here!" Akane's lethal scream could be heard all through the dojo as she chased a half-naked, clad only in boxer shorts and bath towel, red haired woman through the house. 

"Uh,huh," she screamed, her legs pumping overtime as she passed every obstacle in front of her without so much as a blink. She dodged Soun Tendo, Akane's father, swiftly to the right and had to swerve to the left to avoid Nabiki and Kasumi who were now emerging from their rooms. 

"Oh dear, what did he do this time," Kasumi asked softly wiping the sleep from her eyes. 

"Probably nothing," Nabiki replied with a causal stretch, "but I'll probably have to bail him out of it." 

Both Soun and Kasumi looked at Nabiki with surprise at this uncharacteristic kindness and could not help, but exchange looks. "For a price of course," Nabiki pointed out, her brown eyes furrowing at them both at the effrontery in thinking she'd do Saotome a favour for free. 

The door behind them exploded by the force of Akane's wooden sword and a huge head, with glaring white eyes and snake-tongue screamed, "WHERE IS RANMA!" 

Soun, always a practical man when it came to fear, was on his knees, hands up in praying motions, begging for his life. "THAT WAY! THAT WAY! TAKE HIM INSTEAD!" 

"What he'd do now?" The tone in her voice was flat and full of, 'I'm only asking because I know you're going to tell me anyway." 

"I caught him in my room again! He had the nerve to make the excuse he'd come for P-chan." 

"Oh MY." 

"Really Saotome, I thought we went through this before," Nabiki was not amused. "I was prepared to help you, but I think my price's gone up... Really, how boring." She made a dismissive wave and disappeared back into her room. 

Akane was livid. "Hey, this is serious..." 

"I agree father, this shouldn't go on." Kasumi had folded her hands together and was looking down at her father patiently. 

Soun wanted to make that comment he'd made once before about, 'it being okay,' but the look in Akane's red stained eyes held his mouth shut. 

"Well, DAD, I'm waiting." Akane was slapping her sword in her hands, making loud violent cracks, needlessly to say this further tongue tied Soun. 

"UM,umm, er, eggah." 

"Oh dear." 

Knock, knock. 

(TRANSLATED FOR THOSE WHO DON'T SPEAK PANDA) 'I'll get it!' 

A big black and white panda, whose seen a bit too much of the inside of a refrigerator reaches casually for the door. 

The door opens to reveal two men in business like suits, wearing sunglasses. They take a look at Genma and then silently turn to each other and begin to muttered worriedly. 

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING POPS," Ranma screams kicking him directly in the face. "Trying to scare these people?!" Meanwhile, Ranma's still wearing only boxer shorts and the one towel which barely covers his more than ample bosom. 

This time the men speak in even more silent tones. "Oh my," Kasumi replies clearly startled as she comes down the stairs with Soun and Akane. 

"Dad is there some trouble you're not telling us?" 

"Just because there are people dressed in suits who look like they come from either the government, FBI, Welfare, (you name it, they look it)... Doesn't mean there's trouble here... Now Saotome," Soun places a hand on the girl's shoulder and pulls her back, "go get change and for God's sake get some hot water." 

"Huh, what do you...oh boy," taking a look at himself he realizes exactly what he must come across as and quickly races pass Soun. 

"You too Genma, if these people are from the zoo or the humane society-" Barely did the word leave his mouth, before the panda shot, like a streak of lightening, forth from the room. "Now gentlemen, what can I get for you...haha..." 

"Are you Tendo Soun?" Their voices were flat as they queried in unison. 

"Yes, but if there's a problem, there must be some mistake. We don't know any old perverted men-" 

Both men exchanged looks, but said nothing regarding that comment. Instead... "No mistake, sign this and we'll be on our way.." 

"You people don't look like mailmen," Akane stated as she got closer to where her father had started to sign the paper. "Hey dad what's that say, anyways?" 

"I don't know." 

"GEE, you're getting as bad as Mr. Saotome. Here give me that..." She whipped the sheet from his fingers and started reading. She had to stop reading as her eyes narrowed up darkly towards the two men. "What are you trying to pull this is in English, we're Japanese." 

One of them took the sheet, saw that it was signed and nodded towards the second man. 

"We were informed by Mr. Arashi, the multi-billionaire, to find a place where his daughter could attend school and live comfortably in a safe environment. We received information that this was an ideal place and have thus placed her in your care." 

"WHAT?!"

"OH MY!" 

"You can't do that!" Akane exploded, "This is my Dad's dojo, he has enough people to take care of... He can barely support our free loading guests, he can't stoop to-" 

As if on que, the response came freely from the government, look alike agent. "That is incorrect. Mr. Soun Tendo has went bankrupt some time ago, and Mr. Arashi has taken over dividends, stocks, etc. In return for not tearing down the dojo, he has decided to hand over his daughter to your care. Mr. Tendo has already signed the required sheet, now all that is necessary is that you take responsibility." The second man was pushing a girl forward, she had long brown hair braided down her back and her eyes were blue and lowered. "She carries the documents proving everything we've said is correct and in addition she bears a check for the first month expenditures. Risa Arashi, say hello to your new family." 

The girl, easily Akane's height, but of Ranma's female shape and figure, took careful steps forward. She wore blue jeans, a white blouse with red vest and carried a satchel in both hands. Risa glanced up- she was clearly very embarrassed- and said softly, "Hi, I'm sorry about this."

End of Part 1 of 5.


	2. Part 2 of 5

(Yashira's Note: Enjoy the fic. And the reference to the upside down MacRonald sign was not a typo. J )

***A Ranma ½ Fanfic****

House Guest

Part 2 of 5

Bank Notice

"Nabiki, check dad's bank records again. This, this can't be right?" Akane, clearly hysteric, was waving several forms of paper in front of her unamused sister's face venomously. "Dad couldn't have gone bankrupt... it just doesn't happened!"

"Oh really," Nabiki, her voice flat, her eyes staring burning holes at where Ranma and Genma stood comforting a distraught Soun, was not surprised. "I've checked the figures then times already and all I can say is that daddy made an 'oopsy.' Akane you can't seriously say you never once worried if daddy had enough to support us all?" Akane's eyes looked bubbly and childish as she made a sour pout and looked away. "I should have known."

"Does this mean I need to set another place for lunch," Kasumi asked politely as she dried off a dish she'd been washing.

"Lunch, breakfast, dinner, you name it. It seems that dear old daddy neglected his bank statements so badly that we're caught between a rock and... well another rock. This Risa Arashi, it seems is to stay here permanently... her father says here..." Nabiki pick up another sheet from the table intent on reading it, but Akane's rudely interrupted with;

"I can't believe this. Now dad has to raise someone else's daughter, where's the justice here. The bank could have at least gave us some warning or something... you think..."

__

"What a Haul, what a haul!"

"Something tells me," Ranma, his voice heavy in disgust as he scanned the distance hallway for the incoming pervert, "that the old freak's behind this."

Genma's glasses glazed up as he looked at Ranma perplexed. "Why'd you say that my boy?"

"Isn't he always behind something?"

"You got a point."

"What a haul! What a-hummpt!" Ranma's foot hit smack dab in the center of the old freak's face, and the bundle of undies flew backwards with a fluffy pounce. "Ranma, what did you do that for?!"

"Tell me something, you wouldn't happened to know anything about some bank notices... would you?"

Happosai made a "thinking man pose" as if trying to rattle something from that incomplete brain of his before shrugging uselessly, "Nope." He reached for his green bag, started to jump forward, but abruptly stopped. "Not unless you mean those funny yellow envelops marked _time sensitive_ which I used to light my pipe with, then sorry, no..." Then he was gone, disappeared upstairs like a puff of smoke.

There was a cry, or what sounded like a gurgle or groan of someone turning blue in the face, as Soun fell over backwards. "The notices... ohhhh.... I don't feel so good..."

"I knew it," Ranma knuckles cracked with the open fist he made.

"What are we going to do now, the Arashi now own the dojo and we have to do everything they say-"

"Akane you never listen do you." Nabiki scolded, waving the sheet she'd scooped up from the table in front of her sister's face. "Here let me read this notice that Risa gave me, before Kasumi was so nice enough to let her rest upstairs." Clearing her throat, Nabiki read, 

  
_"Dear Soun Tendo,_

seeing that you know how to raise three worthy daughters, and are able to sustain two additional guests, I have taken the liberty to place in your care my own daughter Risa. She needs a stable environment where she can attend school and grow up normally. I am sure you will do a good job in these matters...

"Oh my, this isn't what you can call stable environment, is it?" Kasumi asked as both Ranma and Genma exchanged dark looks.

"Even in my book... turning into a girl when hit with cold water... I wouldn't consider normal."

"I know," Genma replied, nodded solemnly, "Makes you wonder what Risa's father considers normal..." Feeling suddenly as if someone was watching him, Genma glanced up to feel the cold die hard glare of Nabiki. (Picture a floating head with dark narrow eyes!)

"If you're quite done I like to finish reading." Both Ranma and Genma looked abashedly at their feet.

__

I am sure you will not challenge me on this matter because as so stated by my representatives, I will tear down your home and build whatever my whims tell me, a fast food structure, a mall, graveyard... whatever will make me money.

  
"OHHHHH!" Soun groaned from his spot on the floor, the look on his face was absolutely nasty as he twisted his head back and forth. "Not the MACRONALDS...! The inhumanity..."

Nabiki just gave her father a look before continuing.

__

I am well aware of your monetary situation and I am quite willing to pay all cost of operating the dojo, along with a generous sum of 45 0000 yen a week (about 4500 $ US and a bit more CAN. I never really did well in math, so I know this isn't exactly right, but the idea I want to get across is that its about $4500 a week. If anyone knows the right amount in yen please let me know.)

It was like a flash of light because one moment Soun was on the floor comatose and the next moment he had the letter in his hand as Nabiki mysteriously whipped a calculator out from thin air.

"Holy S$%! Daddy that's 50000 yen (500 $) a day!"

"Nmnnnnmmmn" There was barely a legible sound from his o-shape mouth as the letter shook uncontrollably in his hands. It took Genma, Soun's best friend and loyal moocher, to pry the letter from his stiff fingers and read the remainder of the letter.

__

Should any problems, unforeseen expenses, whatnot, do not be afraid to contact my representatives. They will take care of any matters as quickly as possible. The Dojo is yours to do with as you please, all you need do is take care of my daughter as you would your own. Should there be any additional questions, please ad quire at the....

"There has to be some sort of catch," Akane began suspiciously as Nabiki rechecked the figures on her calculator for the third time. "This can't be real."

"Yoshi! I'll make the necessary questions daddy," Nabiki said energetically, her whole body pumping overtime at the idea of fresh money coming into the dojo and possibly into her own fingers. "There's a list here of people to contract... I'll get started right now... leave everything up to your capable and willing daughter."

"Nabiki! What if this is a scam. We shouldn't just-" Akane, fluster and turning red in exasperation, was pointedly being ignored as Nabiki left to make the calls, privately.

"Oh dear lord," Tendo was waving a check that had accompanied the letter, bearing the sum that would be paid out to him. "It a check for 450000 yen!"

"Can I touch that?" Nabiki asked as she greedily yanked on the genuine one hundred percent certified check her father refused to let go.

"I thought you were going to make the call?" Ranma asked, but he knew the question was useless, neither Nabiki or Soun were listening to him.

"This is a MIRACLE! We'll be set for life... oh Kasumi go upstairs and see if my "daughter" needs anything... " Kasumi nodded respectfully as Akane's eyes seem to explode in her skull. "Saotome, we're rich! We're rich! We're set for life!"

"Daadddd!" Akane began to protest, but a sharp piercing scream from somewhere upstairs, followed immediately by;

"Don't cry, think of me as your kindly old grandfather."

"OH NO!" The horror and dread coming off Soun's voice could stone water.

"It's the freak!" A bit surprised, Ranma made the unnecessary question, "You don't think..."

Soun's face turned a ghastly shade of gray. "We're doomed... upside-down MacRonalds are on their way... nooo, Ranma you got to do something!" He reached out desperately for Ranma's vest and yanked hard. "PLEASSSEE!"

__

"ME, what do you want me to do? You want her money, you take--hey!" Wasting not a moment, Genma scooped up his still talking son, throwing him bodily up the stairs.

"Make me proud Ranma, the sake of our future stability relies on you!"

"HEEEYYYY!!!!"

The aim couldn't have been more true as Ranma landed feet first on Happosai's head. With an unamused face, mostly ill-contempt for his own father, he turned a sour gaze on Happosai's crushed skull. "Hey you old pervert, she's a guest here. She's off limits, got that?"

"Ranma, why are you always picking on me, I just wanted her to try on this..." In his little hands was the bra he was always trying to force on him. "Uh.. huh," he whimpered, "I only wanted to give it as a gift,... you're always so mean to me," he had those wobbly eyes filled with tears and looked as if he would explode emotionally. "No wonder all the nice girls are afraid of me-"

"Don't blame me, you pervert, whose fault do you think it is in the first place, raiding all those girls locker rooms for their panties... I ought to smack you one good-"

Happosai burst into tears as he glanced towards Risa beseechingly. "See what I have to put up with-" He turned to Ranma, the look of sappiness and tears, twisting into something ugly and spiteful, as he reached forward with bra in his hand. "Now you're the only one who can wear this! Put it on..."

For a brief moment Ranma glanced up at Risa, her blue eyes staring intelligently at him, watching and calculating like Nabiki and Shampoo, yet lacking the hideous cruelty the two could sometimes possess. Before anything else could be done, he felt as if she were forming an image, a judgment, just by staring right at him. When his fist finally hit Happosai and sent him plummeting through the ceiling, she'd finally looked away.

"You, alright?" He asked, rubbing a hand uncomfortably through his black hair, avoiding the look of her burning blue eyes.

"Yes, he just surprised me as I was coming out of the bath."

"Sorry about that, but we didn't know when he was coming home... he has an unfortunate habit of peeping at girls... he's never grown out of it-" Under his breath he added, _I don't think he ever will._

"Ranma you pervert!" Akane, who'd come up to check on them, was screamed obscenities at Ranma as she hit him hard with a mallet.

"What the, it wasn't me, it was-" It was then that he noticed that Risa was clad only in a towel, her buxom body not nearly as concealed as it should be as her long brown hair slid suggestively down her back. "I.. um... she's almost naked, isn't she?"

Needless to say, he was hit again by Akane, and sent hurtling through the roof.

Somewhere, on a roof in Tokyo, both Ranma and Happosai lie upside down, head crashed into titles, with swirly marks dancing merrily in their eyes.

End Part 2 of 5. 


	3. Part 3 of 5

(Yashira's Note: Written long ago, like 3 years ago, before my style of writing changed. I've edited for mistakes, but tried to leave it as it was. It reflects old writing, to change it, would be to change what I had written it for; it would not be the same then.)

***A Ranma ½ Fanfic****

House Guest

By Yashira

Part 3 of 5

Girl talk

__

Akane's Room, later that morning. 

"So let me get this straight," Akane began slowly, her brown eyes never leaving Risa's pale face. "Because your father doesn't have the time for you, he sent you here?"

Risa, her hands twisting uncomfortably, did not give a direct look at Akane. "There are other _circumstances_, but basically he doesn't have the time for me."

"So why can't he hire someone, instead of sending you overseas from Canada?" The look Akane threw at Risa's back was not kind.

Risa, who had unlocked the only suitcase she'd brought, gave Akane a strange look. "You don't like me, do you?"

The question was so direct and sudden that Akane took a step back. "Eh... What do you mean? We've just met... It's just-"

__

Your boyfriend saw me in that towel... is that what you're trying to say? Come, come, jealousy does not become you. Putting on her undergarments quickly and taking a blouse from the open suitcase, Risa shook her head dismissively. "I get a feel for these kind of things. It's okay, I'm fine with it. I don't expect people to like me..." She paused, as if to use Akane's name, but then thought better of it. "Especially in this kind of situation..."

"Look I really didn't mean..." But Akane trailed off, unable to think of a way to rectify her previous comment. 

Risa didn't bother to acknowledge the effort, instead she continued on. "You asked why my dad sent me here, it's because of the circumstances I mentioned before. Look, my dad's weird, he does strange things you normal people wouldn't understand. He thinks for some stupid reason, I'll learn more and do better in an environment I'm not familiar with. You don't know what I had to go through just to get ready to come here... Before 2 months ago, I didn't know a word of Japanese- your culture-anything." Risa paused as she buttoned her blouse, letting out a deep, laboured sigh. "It was such a headache trying to memorize where each word goes, the sentence structure, the polite _masu_ form versus plain, etc.. etc... I'm still having trouble."

Akane just stared at her. It was the look she gave often when something had the nerve to go over her head (informationwise) when she should have had the elementary knowledge not to let it pass. Basically she looked stupid. "About your dad, it just doesn't make sense..." Then another thought privately struck her, _How can Risa learn Japanese so easily when it's hell for me to learn a simple English sentence..._ "Bur your last name is-"

"Japanese?" Risa actually grinned as she pulled out her blue jeans and put them on. "It's an old family name, passed on through the generations, if anything's Japanese in me, it's in name only. And I won't be surprised if you can't understand lunacy, I guess it would be hard for you normal people to understand. My dad's eccentric. He does things... differently... besides," turning from Akane's bed and suitcase to face her she said quietly, "he's thinking of opening an Arashi branch here in Japan."

Akane was still thinking on what Risa had used to describe her. Normal. Did she think Akane's life was normal? What with a perverted master running rampant around the neighbourhood, her fiancée and his father's shapeshifting curse, not to mention anything else... there wasn't an inch of her life one could call normal. That brought her back to Genma's earlier comment of _Makes you wonder what Risa's father considers normal._ Akane nearly smiled, and the effort to catch herself brought her quickly back into the conversation. "Aha," she cried slapped her hands as if she hit the hammer on the nail. "You're a spy then... scouting out the competition? Looks good to have a daughter as a representative. What does your father plan to do anyway?" Akane had been standing the whole time, but now that Risa was finally dressed and setting down the open suitcase on the floor, she went to sit down on her bed. After all this was her room, she could do what she pleased.

Risa, who'd been in the middle of putting on her long red high heeled boots, stiffened visibly. Her blue eyes clouded, her hands clenched, but the anger in her face remained drawn and locked away. Clearly, with hard effort, she forced her tone to be calm, polite. "I'm doing nothing of the kind, but it looks good on him anyway, doesn't it." Yanking out a red vest, before slamming the suitcase close, she turned to face Akane.

"My dad's into a bit of everything... electronics, computers, communication, just to name a couple. I'm surprised you've never heard of the name _Arashi_ before, it's virtually a household name where I came from."

Akane had the decency to look embarrassed. "I live in a Dojo' I don't have time to keep up with that kind of stuff. So your dad's does a bit of everything?"

"Yeah," Risa didn't sound excited as she tied her hair up with a red bandana, allowing the ends to droop down on her left side like ribbons. "He does."

* * *

__

Somewhere downtown Tokyo. "Nabiki, I don't think we need all this," Soun wailed under a heavy load of clothes and other accessories, "I don't think-"

Wearing sunglasses and living the life of luxury as her father opened yet another door to a fashion boutique, Nabiki replied coolly, "Oh come on daddy, share the wealth." 

* * *

Somewhere in one of Tokyo's Banks Bank Teller A: "Come on, can I touch it?"

Bank Teller B: "No, it was my customer so I get to hold his check. Hands off, I tell you!"

* * *

Somewhere, still upside down on a rooftop... "Memai ga suru" _(I'm dizzy.)_


	4. Part 4 of 5

(Author's Note: I wasn't trying for a Mary-Sue fic at the time I wrote this. Sorry if it seems like that, but personally I don't think Shampoo and some of the other girls are that great. The main strength lies with Ryoga and Ranma.)

***A Ranma ½ Fanfic****

House Guest

By Yashira

Part 4 of 5

"Well, you can stay in my room, until we sort out everything," Akane replied in a tone that was too stressed to be truly friendly. "I mean, until everything is checked out…" She had placed Risa's one suitcase on the side of the bed and had informed the brunette that a mattress would be placed temporary where she was standing.

Risa nodded, her blue eyes sparkling with consideration. "I understand. I'll try not to be a bother."

"Oh it's no bother," Akane gave another smile, but Risa's glance was that same burning look she'd given Ranma earlier. Akane, who was too busy smiling with her upside down v-pointed eyes, didn't even notice it. "It'll be kinda of nice to have some company."

"Okay, then I better get going. I need to call home, and let them know I'm fine." It was a lie, Risa had no intention to call home since she knew her so called _bodyguards_, who'd deposited her here, would have already let her father know she was fine. It was more an excuse to get away from this girl then anything else. _Why do I have such a bad feeling about her?_ Risa knew that Akane wasn't someone to be frightened off, but the vibes coming off that girl bothered her just the same.

"Sure, I'll see you later." Still smiling, Akane watched Risa leave and shut the door. Once gone, she gave a deep sigh of relief. _I don't know why, but I have a bad feeling about that girl? I'm glad she had to go make that call…_

A bit later that morning…

"Aiya, Ranma, Shampoo bring you too too delicious Dimsum. Eat, eat…" The purple haired amazon, in two shakes of a cat's tail, had somersaulted over the Dojo's walls, and landed with a graceful thud in front of Ranma. With two chopsticks in hand, and a steaming dumpling on the end, she forced it against Ranma's tight mouth.

"Hey where did you come from?" Delaying Shampoo's forced feeding frenzy, he jumped back quickly, his hands out protectively in front.

Unfazed Shampoo made googly eyes as she laughed, "You too silly, Shampoo, have day off. She come spend time with Ailen." With the dimsum pot in one hand, and the chopsticks in the other, she made another attempt to force the tasty morsel into his mouth. "Say AAAA…"

"Hey, cut that out," Ranma cried, jumping onto one of the grey stones which surrounded the Tendo private pond. "I already had lunch. I can't eat another bite…"

"No lie to Shampoo. It too early for lunch," she jumped up beside him intent on making him eat every last morsel, but only succeed in taking up way more rock than he did. ln a matter of seconds the ground went out from under him and Ranma found himself falling back into the cool cold waters below.

"Aiya," Shampoo cried as she huddled near the stone's edge and waited eagerly for her fiancée to resubmerge. "Ranma come back and eat too too delicious Dimsum!"

As she waited for him to appear, Risa and Kasumi came out of the dojo carrying two laundry baskets. "Oh I can't thank you enough," Kasumi, beaming happily, set her load by the empty clothe line. "I didn't know how I'd manage to carry them both out without your help."

"Don't mention it. As school starts up again tomorrow, and I don't have any place to go visiting, I might as well help you." She set the laundry basket down beside Kasumi's load and actually smiled. "Besides, this will give me a chance to get my bearings around the dojo. I kind of get a bit lost if I'm not careful."

"You get lost? Hmmm.. You're not related to Ryoga are you?"

"Who?" Risa looked perplexed as Kasumi made a pondering look. "Name doesn't sound familiar, don't think I met him."

"He's Ranma's frie-" Kasumi stopped abruptly as Shampoo marched up to them. "Oh hi, Shampoo. Are you here on a delivery?"

"Who you?" She had an ugly look to her eyes which was basically akin to the one Akane had when she'd seen Ranma in front of Risa, who, at that time, was wearing only a bath towel. Needlessly to say Shampoo ignored Kasumi.

Taken aback by the heat of Shampoo's all too willing battle aura, Risa stared in surprise. What had she done to deserve this treatment? She didn't even know this girl. She had expected something from spiteful Akane, not a purple haired Chinese girl.

"Ranma who she?" She no 4th fiancée is she?" Shampoo made a grab for the thoroughly soaked Ranma, who sputtered indignantly.

"What the hell are you talking about. That's just Risa."

Shampoo glared at him. "What you mean, _that's just_ Risa… You seem too too familiar with her..."

Ranma, who wore that, _why does this happen_ to me look, snapped back angrily. "That's because she's living here at the Dojo as a guest."

"She what???!! Aiya!! You no take Ranma from me…"

"Did I miss something?" Risa looked completely confused as she stared at Kasumi's vacant face, Shampoo's red and totally ticked-off one, and the newcomer's, a girl with red hair, who looked as if she'd been put upon too many times. What the hell was Ranma worth if these girls instantly thought she was a boy stealer? And who did they think she was anyway? Risa didn't take guys away from their girls; she didn't think things like that was right. "Excuse me?"

"What you deaf, stupid girl? No use brain? Baka, Baka, Baka?!"

"What did you call me…" Risa no longer looked confused, but angry. She's had a hell of flight coming over, she knew she was probably suffering from jetlag and hadn't yet gotten over the argument she and her dad had before she'd got on the plane, and now this stupid little tart had the nerve to start insulting her intelligence.

"Shampoo, that's not nice." Kasumi scolded as Ranma growled sharply; 

"Don't be rude. I told you she's only a guest."

Growling like two dogs on the hunt, Shampoo and Risa glared at each other sending little chi balls crashing violently into each other. "I think you come and try take Ranma from me."

"Hey I don't belong to you," Ranma cried as Risa, her blue eyes narrowing darkly, glared ice at Shampoo.

"First of all I think you have a screw lose. Secondly, I think you're just one of those girls living in their own world, oblivious to everyone else…"

"Why you," glancing at girl-type Ranma, Shampoo smirked darkly, "Ha, you really are stupid girl to think-"

"Stupid am I? At least I speak Japanese correctly. I'm not some dumb-ass girl thinking I'm stealing fiancées."

"Aiya, I kill!"

"Oh dear…"

* * *

"Ahh, it's good to be home again," Soun cried happily, more at ease that they were far from any store that Nabiki could con him out of more money, then anything else. "So glad to--- Good God, what's wrong Kasumi?"

A distraught Kasumi came running towards him. "I don't know where to begin father…. It all started when Risa and Shampoo got into a fight…"

"Oh dear lord, daddy you don't think…"

Soun's eyes rolled back and he fainted dead away.

* * *

Risa sat directly opposite of Ranma on the floor of the Dojo's training hall as Ranma wrapped a bandage around her strained wrist. "That's not bad, you've done this before?"

Ranma nodded. "Akane usually twists an ankle, a wrist… She…" she paused suddenly as if searching carefully for a word that would not offend Akane should it accidentally make its way back to her all too willing and listening ears. "Has little accidents from time to time…" She finished the bandage and smiled up at Risa. "Where did you learn to fight anyway? If I didn't know any better, I'd say you trained with the amazons…"

__

Mini flash back: Picture Shampoo, in all her bravado, attacking restlessly and carelessly as she, throws punches that make holes in the walls and wild, swing that whistle loudly. Then picture Risa, calm and collect, using her brain over heart reflexes, as she moves deftly out of each attack and hits Shampoo from behind sending her into the water.

Risa blushed. "I used to go on training runs with my mother. She was a martial art fanatic, you could say. She'd drag me everywhere… I used to complain at first, but when I actually started to master some of the techniques, I changed my mind…" She seemed very proud of her mother. "That was a while ago…"

"Look Risa, this might sound dumb, but why would you mom let your father send you here. They're not fighting are they?" He stopped abruptly as the pained look in her eyes told him something he suddenly didn't want to know. "I'm sorry I didn't realized…"

"Look, I rather not talk about it okay. There's nothing anyone could have done, let's leave it at that."

There was silence, awkward and uncomfortable, that rained unmercifully down on them before Ranma, getting really uneasy, jumped to her feet. "Hey Risa.. what about you do this next time, Shampoo tries to attack you." With quick reflexes and swift easy gestures, Ranma illustrated a defensive crouch along with a graceful side-step and parry. Risa jumped up and instantly mimic the move before sitting back down with an impressed Ranma staring at her. "I'm impressed. Most of the girls I know, only know the basic moves. Sure Akane and Shampoo got strength, Kodachi has that laugh, and Ukyo knows how to throw things, but—" Realizing she was rambling Ranma stopped herself immediately. Risa didn't know half of the girls she'd mentioned.

"You shouldn't underestimate us girls, Ranma…"

"What do you mean?"

"Just because you wear a Junsenkyo curse, doesn't mean you're still not a boy. Just because a girl's not strong in one area, doesn't mean-"

But he wasn't listening, the look of shock and disbelief had frozen him to the spot.


	5. Part 5 of 5

(Yashira's Note: Written long ago, like 3 years ago, before my style of writing changed. I've edited for mistakes, but tried to leave it as it was. It reflects old writing, to change it, would be to change what I had written it for; it would not be the same then.)

***A Ranma ½ Fanfic****

House Guest

Part 5 of 5

Curses

October, 12, 2000.

By Yashira

Pouring the hot water from a kettle he quickly heated up in the kitchen, Ranma's slender female form immediately departed and was replaced by his muscular male body. He stared at Risa, his face unusually pale with shock. "How did you-" 

Risa couldn't help, but shake her head at him as she replied, her tone tinged in sarcasm, "Want me list the reasons… Okay, then. A, the way that girl hung around you… B, the way you acted towards me as if I should know you. C, the way you know your way around this place… Shall I go on? You obviously forgot you've changed genders, didn't you?" 

Ranma didn't look at her. He was staring at the Dojo's sign, thinking deeply. "Okay, so I didn't realize I'd changed, but still most people are-" 

"Stupid? Is that what you're trying to say?" Her tone was tense, and by the sound of it, she sounded offended. "You'll soon realize, I'm not stupid, nor am I an idiot." 

"Look I didn't mean-" 

But Risa impatiently waved him off and didn't let him finish, "Besides, Ranma I know something about a Junsenkyo curse… I know a bit about everything…. You see, I knew about you, personally from the reports my dad had made about this place…"

This time he did look at her, his mouth open, and his eyes wide. "You knew already?" Something flashed in his mind, that first moment when Risa had stared at him, her eyes burning into his making him feel uncomfortable… could she have been looking in him for signs of the curse? "And your dad still sent you here?"

She actually smiled, a soft moonlike curve, that seemed wry and gentle. "Yes." 

"Weird…"

Risa laughed, "I find that strange coming from you."

"Well what's more weird, a guy who transforms into a girl or a man sending his daughter to go live in a house with a guy who transforms into a girl?" He crossed his arms tightly as he waited for an answer.

Risa stared at him thoughtfully as she took a sip of water from a glass he'd brought back for her. "Well, would this _answer_ help you understand…" Flicking the glass in such a way to make him nervous she poured the contents onto herself. In under a second, she disappeared beneath her clothes. 

"Risa?!" Ranma, alarm and disbelief running rampant through his mind, immediately reached forward to where a small bundled move. "Risa?" He asked again as he scooped up a small furry animal; Ranma held his eyes tied shut. _Please, don't let it be a cat… please don't let it be a cat…_He opened his eyes. "Chipmunk?" There were small squeaks as the chipmunk danced up his arm and sat on his head. "Hey, cut that out," he cried as the furry little animal scooted down the other side and towards the kettle. "Fine, fine… I get the idea… no wonder you know about Junsenkyo curses." Pouring the water onto her, Ranma went completely red in the face. 

"You idiot." Risa cried, running immediately for her clothes and trying to put them on in the fastest time possible. "You could have waited until I got back in them… Ranma?"

But he was so red in the face that he fainted. 

"So now that explains everything," Ranma replied slowly, his gaze anywhere, but on Risa. 

Risa nodded. "My dad was furious at my mother when he found out what happened to me, but when she-she…" unable to say the word 'died', she change idea mid way, "Anyways, what better way to raise a disgraceful daughter, then by sending her to be raised by someone who was used to Junsenkyo curses. I didn't want to come here at first, even if you transformed genders, but…" Ranma glanced up at Risa as she rubbed her hands nervously. "After seeing you though…" She paused and looked back at him, her blue eyes so sharp that he gulped nervously. "You seem trustworthy, is all. Look, I'll see you later…" Jumping suddenly from the wall they were both leaning on, Risa left the dojo in 3 big strides. 

Ranma stared after her, but didn't follow. He was beyond the shade of red.

__

Now you've done it, you idiot, Risa reprimanded herself coldly. _You promised yourself to tell no one about this stupid, stupid curse, but oh no… A pretty guy and you had to tell him…_ Punching herself in the shoulder she ran up the stairs and into Akane's room, closing the door behind her. Akane was not there and she was glad for it. She couldn't deal talking to that jealous girl, when her own heart was beating rapidly. _He'll think I'd like him, just like that… damn, damn, damn… that's the last thing I'd want. I just want to be friends… to have friends…_

She sighed deeply as she flexed her wrist. It hurt, but it would heal. Next time she'd not underestimate that amazon, next time she'd throw that stupid woman into the next continent. 

Sorry but this ends 1-5 of the Enter Risa episode. If there are more episodes, they'll be written someday.


End file.
